To The End Of Time
by elisaday16
Summary: AU Meredith & Mark have a happy life until destiny strikes and everything falls down. Starts with last chapter. MerMark.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is a new fanfic (obviously MerMark) that is kinda ... uhm ... dramatic. This is the end of the story and you can decide if you want me to write the prehistory ... or not. Well, ... just let me know (please). Have fun reading and of course, REVIEW!_

To The End Of Time

Mark ran up the cold marble stairs, taking two steps at once. His breathing was ragged and sweat glistened on his forehead. Finally, he reached the heavy steel door with the red inscribtion ''No thoroughfare!'', leading to the roof. Mark ignored the warning and yanked the door open, stepping out into the cold air of the night. Mark's breathing slowly evened out as the door closed behind him. His gaze wandered over the dark shadows on the roof but got caught by a dark figure with blowing hair. A panicked look entered his features and Mark ran towards the figure standing at the edge of the roof.

''Meredith!'', he called. ''Mer!''

He was only a few meters away from her when she turned her head to glare at him through teary eyes.

''Stop, Mark! Right where you are'', Meredith warned him shakily and a tear rolled down her pale cheek. ''You shouldn't have come here.''

Mark swallowed hard and reluctantly took a small step backwards. ''Why are you doing this, Mer?''

His once so strong voice now sounded weak and broken.

Her eyes narrowed at him and more tears spilled over. ''Why I'm doing this?! Mark, damn it I'm done! I'm done with the world! I'm a mess.'' She breathed out shakily to continue more quietly, almost in a whisper. ''I'm already dead inside. There's nothing keeping me here anymore.''

Anger flared up in him and his fists clenched. ''You have me! Am I nothing to you?!'' He paused. ''Don't you think I'm not just as sad and desperate as you are?! I'm a mess too! But unlike you, I'm not giving up. Because ... there actually _is_ something keeping me here.''

Meredith snorted and a bitter laugh escaped between her lips. ''What is it? Pride? Honor? Or perhaps it's Addison?''

Mark barely let her finish her sentence and his voice was loud and angry as he spoke. ''NO, it's _you_!''

Meredith whirled around at that and her eyes literally swam in tears. ''Me?!'', she hissed. ''Mark, didn't you listen to a word I said?! _I'm done_. With everything, including you.''

Mark blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and anger ran through his body. ''Including me?! Mer, why? Why don't you let me help you?''

Meredith looked away, speaking quietly. ''You can't help me, Mark. No one can. I lost my child. You get it? My only child was ripped away from me. How can you help that in any way?''

Mark sighed and a lone tear slowly made its way down his cheek. ''It's not only you who lost a child. I did too. I know how it feels. But you can do it, _we_ can do it. We just need to pull ourselves together. You're a fighter, Meredith.''

Meredith was now crying harder and her body shook with every sob. ''No.'' Her knees gave away and Mark moved to help her but she shook her head, stopping him. ''I -I want my gi -girl. I want her ba -back. I can't live without her!''

Mark shook his head slowly, lips pressed together and tears running down his face. ''She's gone, Mer. She's gone.''

His wife put her shaking hands over her ears, sobbing and shaking her head. ''No. NO! She's not gone, she can't be!''

A sob racked Mark's body but he insisted. ''She's gone, Mer! For good! You can't get her back! She's -she's DEAD, Meredith!''

After a long silence, Meredith slowly got up from the cold ground, her face tear-streaked. ''When my little girl can't come to me, then ... then I'll have to come to her.'' She paused. ''I love you, Mark. I always will.'' A half-smile formed on her lips as she spread her arms. ''I'll tell her that you love her.''

Panic rose in Mark and more tears spilled over. ''Meredith? What are you doing? You -no. No! I love you, Meredith! Please, don't! It won't bring her back to life, Meredith!''

But Meredith ignored his desperate attempts to stop her and she closed her eyes. ''Goodbye, my love.''

That was the moment, Mark jumped into action and ran towards her. ''NO! MER, DON'T!''

But he was too late. She took a step back and let herself fall backwards over the edge of the roof, into the depht. Just as Mark reached the point where he could've gripped her. It took him a few minutes before realization hit him. And it hit hard.

''No'', he breathed into the darkness. ''No! NOOOO! Why?! WHY?!''

And Mark yelled, screamed shouted but as much as he yelled, he still heard the siren of the ambulance, arriving to take his Meredith away. And he still heard the crowd of people talking about his dead wife when he took a run towards the edge and followed his Meredith right into eternity with their daughter. And while he was falling, Meredith blew him a kiss with their daughter in her arms, from somewhere far far away, beyond the sea and sky. And when his body hit the hard ground, the world stood still.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Well, although I only got two reviews so far (shame on you) I want to tell you the prehistory of the ending because I think it could actually be quite ... nice. So, please pull yourselves together and read my story. And review. A lot. Please. :)_

_To The End Of Time_

Meredith sighed contentedly as she cuddled up closer to her husband. Mark gave her a loving smile and stroked the side of her face gently. And as she stared into the sparkling eyes of the man holding her tightly, she couldn't help but laugh out of pure happiness.

''God, we're married! I'm _married_! This is ... just ... unbelievable!'', she exclaimed, holding up her right hand to look at the sparkling ring that graced her finger. ''Married.''

Mark grinned happily, kissing the tip of her small nose softly. ''We are.'' He gave her a long kiss on the lips before contueing in a whisper. ''And I love it.''

His wife nodded barely visible, the smile still plastered on her face. ''And I love you.'' She closed her eyes. ''So much.''

''I know'', he breathed as he flipped her over easily, so that she was now lying on his body, under the cool sheets of the expensive hotelroom. Meredith's eyes that had been gleaming of happiness, now turned into something darker and she bit her lip.

''Mark?'', she asked after a few seconds of silence, uncertainty in her voice.

''What is it, Mer?'' His eyes showed a faint trace of worry. He put a strand of hair behind her ear.

''Uhm ... I know we already talked about it but ... is that really what we want?''

Mark sighed. ''I definitely want it, Mer. And I thought you wanted it too.'' He paused. ''You do, ... don't you?''

Her eyes widened. ''No -NO! Of course ... yes, I do. Of course, I do. I just thought ... perhaps it's you who doesn't want it. I mean, my genes aren't really the best ... for _this_ ... ''

Mark shook his head. ''No, Mer. That's the stupidst I've ever heard. You, Meredith Grey Sloane, would be a great -''

''Mark!'', she interrupted him. ''Just because you believe I would doesn't necessarily mean it's true!''

Mark gave his wife a stern look. ''That might be true of other things but this ... _this_ is different. I just _know_. Trust me.''

Meredith looked away, a thoughtful look on her delicate face. ''I do trust you, Mark. The thing is ... I don't trust me.'' She faced him again, her eyes pleading. ''What if I run ... again? What if -what if I ruin it? Would you still love me? Would our chi-''

''Yes, Meredith. I would. We all would.'' He squeezed her hand. ''For once in your life, don't let your brain destroy the wishes of your heart, Meredith. Don't think, _feel_.''

The woman lying on him bit her lip again and then she nodded slowly. ''Yes.''

''Yes what?'', he asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

''Yes, I want it. I _really_ want it. I want it with you. Now. Forever. Yes, ... that's what my heart wants!'' And before her husband could respond she had pressed her lips onto his.

''Make love to me, Mark'', she whispered between their kisses and grinned at him.

And for the first time in their relationship, the condoms stayed unused in the drawer.


End file.
